Happy Birthday, Obito!
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Obito was having a bad day. First of all, nobody seemed to remember that it was his birthday. Second of all, none of his friends had spoken a single word to him. Third of all, what was sensei doing with that weird trench-coat? One-shot, R&R!


**Happy Birthday Obito!**

Summary: Obito was having a bad day. First of all, nobody seemed to remember that it was his birthday. Second of all, none of his friends had spoken a single word to him. Third of all, what was sensei doing with that weird trench-coat? One-shot, R&R!

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Obito-kun! -grins- Just thought I should write a little one-shot, since every time that somebody's birthday comes up, I forget about it or miss the date. This time, I decided to be prepared and double checked the date, just in case.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** and other related characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

It was a fine winter morning. The weak sun filtered through a thin, but disappearing layer of clouds to shine upon Konoha, where three people were planning a surprise for somebody's birthday. Namely, Obito Uchiha's.

An entirely black clad person, was...er..._trying_ to sneak around the village, completely oblivious to all the weird stares that passers-by were giving him. A large black trench-coat replaced his usual attire. Underneath, he wore a black sweater with black pants. To finish everything off, there were a pair of white shoes on his feet and sunglasses over his eyes. With his hands jammed deep into his pocket, he continued to do his best to sneak around. Whether or not people were staring at him because of his white shoes, or the weird Matrix-like attire he didn't know. Or, it could simply be because they were wondering why the Yellow Flash of Konoha would be walking around dressed like this at five am in the morning.

Minato Namikaze huddled deeper into his coat, trying to conceal himself. He was on a mission here, a mission to bring one of his students the best darn birthday he had ever celebrated. Cerulean eyes went from one side of the street to another, carefully deducing who was where. _Okay, weird lady with shopping bag is on the right side, behind that man who looks like a drug-dealer. He is a few yards away from some Hyuuga...wait, is that HIZASHI?!_ The future Yondaime peered closely at the white-eyed person and let loose a sigh of relief. No way was this a Hyuuga. He was walking into the hair-salon.

_False alarm. Left side now is mostly empty, with an old woman walking out of the grocery store and Teuchi opening the ramen shop._

Minato's eyes grew wide as he made sure that it was Teuchi and not a figment of his imagination. Giving a shout of joy, he ran towards the ramen shop, any thoughts about his mission forgotten completely as he placed an order for miso ramen.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the bridge where his team usually met up. "Where is he?!" he burst out furiously, to Rin. "He's supposed to be our sensei! What happened to setting a good example and all that stuff?"

Rin, another one of his teammates shrugged helplessly. "Don't ask me. I'll bet that he stopped for ramen or something and forgot all about us." She pulled her arms into her coat for extra heat and rubbed her upper arms. In her rush to get to the bridge early that morning, she had forgotten to put on extra socks and her feet were getting cold. The cotton in her jacket was hardly enough to keep the heat in. _Darn it, stupid Kiyoshi-nii-chan just had to unplug the alarm at twelve pm for his 'own purposes'. When I get back, I'm gonna-_

"Yo!" Minato called, jogging up the icy path to the bridge. His gloves were off as he licked his fingers for the last lingering taste of ramen. His trench-coat was flapping in the light breeze as he skidded on the ice to impress them. Instead of stopping in front of the pair, he continued to slide, eventually loosing his balance and slipping halfway across the bridge and landing on his behind. He would have continued to slide had a tree not stopped him.

Kakashi and Rin hurried to him, as he sat up. "Ow, that hurt." he whimpered.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Rin asked anxiously. Kakashi remained silent as his wayward sensei regained his bearings.

"I'm fine," he replied and flashed his trademark grin. "The future Hokage can't get beat by hitting a tree now can he?"

Kakashi sighed, and any questions regarding his sensei's sanity and memory vanished. If he still wanted to become Hokage, then he must be okay in the head. For the most part. It was common knowledge among the three of them that Minato wasn't exactly as...sane...as everybody perceived him to be. Minato got up and dusted the snow off his coat. The sunglasses were crooked from the impact, but he righted them quickly. After checking to make sure that nothing was broken, he stood up tall and grinned once more.

"Alright! Operation Obito's Birthday Surprise starts now!" he stated. "Lets go over the particulars then!"

Rin stood up straight and nodded while Kakashi scowled. "I don't get why we have to do something for his birthday. I mean, we didn't go through so much trouble for mine!"

Minato rolled his eyes while, Rin sighed. "Kakashi, we _tried_ to throw you a birthday party, but you freaked out and thought enemy ninja had raided your house and set off your traps on us, remember?" she reminded him. The prodigy said nothing and simply looked in the other direction, a pink tinge decorating his cheeks.

"You could have given me a warning or something," he retorted. "What else was I supposed to think?"

The Yellow Flash sighed and continued. "Well, whatever happened its in the past. Lets make sure that this time nothing goes wrong. So, first things first. Have the invitations been posted, Rin?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, they have." she replied.

"Did you warn everybody to keep their traps shut?" Kakashi asked her bluntly. "That's what happened during your birthday. Obito forgot to add that it was a surprise party and everybody blabbed it to you."

"Yes, I did. Knowing what their secrets are really helps too." she said with a smirk. Minato looked distinctly proud at how his young student was improving her blackmailing skills.

"Great job. Now, what else do we need to do?"

"Decorate, make sure that all the people we invited are coming and get the cake." Kakashi recited.

"Okay, I'll go ask everybody about the invitations." Minato offered. "Kakashi, Rin take care of the decorating."

"What about the cake?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry about it! I'll go get that too, later today." Minato said, waving his hand. "Now, get to work students! I'll be back at noon to check up on your progress!" He whirled around and stalked away. "And this is Neo, exiting the Ma-AHH!" His foot had slipped on the icy patch once again and he was sliding along the slippery bridge on his feet.

Kakashi and Rin watched on and winced as he hit another tree. "Will he be okay?" Rin asked concerned.

"With that thick head of his? Of course, he'll be fine." Kakashi assured her and checked his watch. It read 6:30. "Lets get going, we don't have all day."

* * *

Obito Uchiha yawned as he woke up and pushed the blankets away. It was such a beautiful day! Perfect for his birthday. He grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly, wondering exactly what the day had in store for him.

_Maybe sensei and Rin are going to throw a surprise party for me?_ he wondered, excluding Kakashi. _That wet blanket would rather die than plan somebody a surprise._

He dressed quickly and grabbed his goggles from the bedside table and put them on before dashing downstairs. His mother looked up from where she was making breakfast and smiled at him. "Happy birthday, Obito!" she said cheerfully as she served him toast. "Your sensei came by today morning. Hokage-sama has a mission for you."

Obito's face fell. "On my birthday?" he whined. "That sucks!"

"Don't worry, it's a D-rank mission. He also told me that there is no training today, since it's your birthday and all that." she continued.

"That's it? Nothing about a party, or anything?" he pressed. His mother looked thoughtful before shaking her head.

"No, sorry. Nothing like that." she said. Obito shrugged before eating his toast._ It must be a secret then._

* * *

Minato pulled out the list from his coat pocket and moved his sunglasses so that he could read it. They were getting to be a real pest now. _Maybe this Matrix outfit wasn't as great as I thought._

"Next on the list: An..ko Mita..ra..shi." He suppressed a shudder. Minato knew that Anko was Orochimaru's personal student, but quite frankly she scared him. Orochimaru was fearsome, in a quiet way. He could kill before you can blink. But his student...she was loud and bossy and had a weird affinity for snakes and blood. Not a good combination. _How she's Rin's best friend, I have no clue._

He walked on the street, avoiding any ice before coming to an apartment complex where he knew she lived. Not quite sure how she'd react to him visiting, he climbed the steps and stopped in front of the wooden door before knocking on it. Minato waited...and waited...and waited.

"What's taking her so long?!" he snapped to nobody in particular. He reached out his hand to turn the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. He opened the door and took a cautious step in when...

_SNAP!_

_BANG!_

He ducked just in time to dodge three kunais coming his way. They sliced though his blonde hair, precisely shaving off one hair each. As he lay on the cold floor, he had unknowingly set off another trap. Three more kunais armed with explosive tags landed upon the wall. He reached out and quickly crushed them in his hand before tossing them in the garbage._Thank goodness those didn't go off,_ he thought calming his heart.

"Aww! Those didn't hit you! That sucks!" Anko whined as she jumped down from the roof. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You're disappointed they didn't hit me?" he questioned. "I'm two seconds away from questioning your sanity right now."

The eleven year old folded her arms and pouted. "What do you want? I'm late for meeting Orochimaru-sensei."

"Did you get the invitation for Obito's birthday?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll go now." he said quickly. The girl had summoned a snake and it peered out of her sleeve at Minato. Snakes freaked him out to no end. He opened the door and quickly Body Flickered out of there. As soon as he stood on the icy street, he breathed a sigh of relief. No way was he going to do that again.

Next on the list: Maito Gai.

Oh great.

* * *

Obito was curious. He had just finished his D-rank mission of shovelling the snow off the Hokage Mansion's roof. Now, Sarutobi had another mission for him. Do the groceries for a ninja who had been injured on his A-rank mission. Sighing, he pushed the cart down the aisle and checked his list. "Two cans of tomato soup," he read and looked at the shelf. He reached out for two cans when the all-too-familiar voices of his teammates could be heard on the next aisle.

"Okay, what colour streamers should we buy?"

"I don't know. You're the girl, you should be doing this."

"Sensei assigned both of us to do it. You have to help too."

"I am helping. I'm pushing the cart, remember?"

"That's not helping, Kakashi."

_What are those two doing? I thought training was cancelled for today._

"How about we get red and blue. White would be good too. After all, that's what more than half those Uchiha's wear."

"Okay then. Oh by the way, Obito is standing there on the other aisle, buying soup."

_Shit,_ Obito cursed silently and wheeled his cart away from the aisle and rushed into another one, just in time. _What are they up to? What's this about streamers and Uchiha fashion?_

He watched as they quickly snuck away to the check-out counter, looking around for any suspicious people. They exited the shop, bickering about something or another, loaded with bags of decorations.

_What are they doing?_

* * *

"Um, can I please buy a birthday cake?" Minato asked uncomfortably. The lady on the counter was staring at his trench-coat and sunglasses.

"Of-of course!" she said, shutting her gaping mouth. "Have you ordered one, or are you simply going to buy one?"

"Well, could you please check if you have Obito Uchiha in your register? One of my students probably came by to order one."

"Very well," she replied, looking confused. Opening the ledger, she ran her finger down the list of names. "Yes, I do see his name. Chocolate cake, with white icing and the words, 'Happy Birthday, dobe' written on it. Ordered for February 10th."

Minato scratched the back of his head. _Kakashi, this isn't funny,_ he thought before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, that's it. Um, could you please just write 'Happy Birthday Obito' on it? I don't think he'd take it kindly if his birthday cake insulted him."

The lady simply nodded before going into the storage room and returning with a white box. Minato opened it and breathed a sigh of relief that the wording was correct. Carefully picking up the white box, he walked out onto the street, side-stepping the ice patches. He'd finally finished going through the invite list, and thankfully escaped all of his protégé's crazy friends at the same time. _Obito's a weird guy with weirder friends,_ he thought as he continued to walk through the street.

"Sensei?"

Minato stiffened and he turned around slowly to face a confused looking Uchiha. "It _is_ you! What are you doing with that coat? And what's with those sunglasses?" he asked. His gloved hands were holding four bags of groceries.

"Er...um...you see...well..." Minato stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse and hoping that he wouldn't spot the white box in his arms.

"Is that a cake?" Obito asked, peering closely at what Minato was holding. _Too late,_ Minato thought as he tried to think up of a good excuse.

"Obito? Is that you?" one of Sarutobi's attendants was running up the street. "Sandaime-sama wants to see you, Obito. He has another mission for you."

"Again?! But I just finished this one! And it_ is_ my birthday you know!" Obito whined. The attendant reached for the bags.

"I'll take these. Go meet Hokage-sama immediately, please." Grumbling, the Uchiha surrendered the bags and stalked off in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. "That saved you, didn't it Minato?" he questioned the Yellow Flash.

"Er, yeah. Thanks." Minato replied before turning back around. "Have to go and deliver this cake. My students should be done decorating by now." With that, he quickly Body Flickered away with a flash.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Obito's house..._

Kakashi took a deep breath and held up a blue balloon to his mouth. With his mouth covering it, he blew the air in his lungs into the plastic. It inflated, but only to a certain extent, forming a small and hardly blown up balloon.

"Kakashi, if you can't blow them up, use the pump." Rin instructed as she tied up another successfully blown balloon.

"I've got it," Kakashi assured her before trying again. This time, it escaped from his grasp and flew around the room. Kakashi hopped down from the chair he was standing on and began to chase after it. It reached the front door just as it opened and he bumped into an unsuspecting Minato carrying the cake.

Minato stumbled and the white box flew into the air. Rin quickly dashed from where she was standing and performed a flying leap to save the birthday cake from certain disaster. "Phew." she sighed. "Sensei, be more careful next time."

"Why are you blaming me, it's Kakashi's fault!" Minato said, pointing at the silver-haired Chuunin. Kakashi glared at him. "Just kidding, Kakashi." he assured his student before surveying the room. "Well, I take it the decorations went well."

The room was half-decorated with streamers and balloons. A lopsided banner was spread across the entrance. Rin looked slightly abashed while Kakashi stubbornly held his ground. "Well, if it's so great, then help us and make it greater." he demanded before taking another balloon and trying to blow it up. It blew up halfway before escaping once more and flying halfway across the room to crash into a vase.

Needless to say, there was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Obito was having a really bad day. First of all, nobody seemed to remember that it was his birthday. Secondly, all he had done all day was do missions with not too much pay. Third of all, there seemed to be absolutely no hope of a surprise party since he hadn't seen any sign of his team after those few chance encounters.

_This really sucks,_ he thought gloomily as he walked home. _No presents, not even a 'Happy Birthday Obito'._

Sighing, he entered his house. It was dark and empty as he called out a greeting. Nobody answered him. _Mom's probably out visiting somebody._

He pulled off his shoes and went into the living room to turn the light on when...

"SURPRI-AHHH!!!" Everybody had jumped out to yell 'surprise' when Kakashi had stumbled upon the chair he was standing on, and fell onto Minato, he toppled over Gai, who fell into Anko. It caused a chain reaction, finally ending with a rather unsuspecting Raidou at the bottom of the pile.

"What the..." Obito started, the rest of the sentence trailing off. "You did this all for me?"

"Yup! We almost blew our cover a couple times, but we finally pulled it off! Happy Birthday Obito. Team Useless finally managed to throw a successful party for at least _one_ of their students." Minato said cheerfully.

Obito instantly teared up. "You guys...are the best!" he choked out and crushed Rin and Kakashi who were standing closest in a hug.

"What, hey, OBITO! Let us go you moron!" Kakashi shouted. Obito instantly released them, and spotted the large pile of gifts on one side of the room.

"All right! Time to open presents!" he shouted excitedly and dashed towards them.

"Not so fast, Obito!" His mother stopped him. "You need to do the cake, _then_ presents." The room was darkened (thanks to Anko), and Minato walked out with the birthday cake and the candles lit. Everybody sang him Happy Birthday and finally, Obito made a wish before blowing out his candles. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and quickly blew them all out in one go.

He really didn't need to wish for anything. For him, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N: One of my better works I suppose. Finished this one minute into twelve pm on Saturday night. Right on time too. Sorry if it ended a little bit abruptly for you.**

**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! XD**

**The Rin-Kage**


End file.
